spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Saturday Morning
The Saturday Morning is a quadruple-length reunion episode combining three 2011 series created by Pablor: NEW PEOPLE, Sandy Adventures, and Sandy Into the Abyss. It was aired on the Nickelodeon network on October 30, 2014. Characters Although the main character in Sandy Adventures and Sandy Into the Abyss is Sandy Cheeks, the central protagonist in "The Saturday Morning" is new to the Pablor world. The character's name is Masterfish, a clone of Mr. Brilliance. Summary The duplicator machine from NEW PEOPLE has busted a fuse and is creating clones of whoever passes by, leading newly-cloned hero Masterfish on a quest to save the city from certain destruction. Plot Plankton is sitting in his lab, upset with his failures again. He sorts through some of his past inventions and comes across the duplicator machine from NEW PEOPLE. After realizing that this was one of his better robots, he sells it at a flea market. The duplicator ends up being purchased by Mr. Needlenose, a shifty sawfish. He does not know its capabilities and only likes it for its appearance, so he does not listen to Plankton when he tells him that it must be at least fifty yards away from any energy source. When Mr. Needlenose arrives home, he places the duplicator next to an electrical outlet and the duplicator starts malfunctioning! Sandy and SpongeBob are walking by when they notice a strange zapping noise coming from inside Mr. Needlenose's house. Sandy walks over to investigate. She knocks on the door to check out what is going on, only to realize that inside are two identical-looking sawfish. Sandy walks away, saying "That's odd," without realizing that the duplicator has scanned both Sandy and SpongeBob to make clones of them. The duplicator continues to make an out-of-the-ordinary noise until Mr. Brilliance, a scientist coming to visit Sandy and evaluate her newest invention, gets cloned. The Brilliance clone pops out of the duplicator and says, "Hey! A duplicator-machine has cloned me using DNA strands it collected from afar!" He picks up the machine and makes sure it is away from the outlet. "Who knows what kind of damage the cloning device has already done..." the clone says to himself. He puts on a nametag saying "Masterfish" and says, "I guess I'm Masterfish now." He walks out to realize that the duplicator has duplicated itself! Now placed next to Mr. Needlenose's garden, Masterfish runs over and realizes that the crop growing in the seabed is made of Nuclear Power Plants (a play on the term "nuclear power plant" meaning thermal power station, but in this case, actual plants). Knowing that the sea-plants are the best source of energy under the sea, he faints. Clones start appearing out of every possible location, from sewer caps to grains of sand. "How is this happening?!" exclaims Masterfish. He rushes to the library and finds a book written by Sheldon J. Plankton, The History of Duplicators. Masterfish quickly scans every page with his super-smart eyeballs and says, "Woo-to-the-hoo!" Now knowing how to stop the cloning, Masterfish grabs a hot glue gun and assembles a patented Power-Blocker. "All I need to do now is place this on top of the original duplicator and it will erase all of the clones it has made..." Masterfish trails off, realizing that he has no way of telling which machine is the original. "Oh, no!" Masterfish rushes to the Treedome, only to realize that the fish he was cloned from is already inside. Masterfish peers inside to see Mr. Brilliance and Sandy going into a newly-installed elevator leading to a super-secret underground laboratory! He overhears the two having a conversation on how to stop the clone problem. After hearing that they have no idea on what is causing the cloning, Masterfish decides that he needs to go incognito in order to gain access to the secret lab. Masterfish puts on a false moustache and knocks on the door. "Who is it?" asks Sandy. "It's...Carl Nai. The Physics Dude!" Sandy replies, "Oh, I've been expecting you! Come in!" Once Masterfish enters the lab, he sees Patrick and SpongeBob are already there. "Why are you two here?" asks Masterfish. Patrick responds, "We're clones...and scientists now." The new Scientist Committee was assembled! They have a meeting, and in no time, Masterfish has explained the whole story. The scientists are ready. "When will we set up our army of Power-Blockers?" asks Sandy. "Saturday...Saturday morning. During the next showing of The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy..." replies SpongeBob. Masterfish, Sandy, Patrick, SpongeBob, and Mr. Brilliance awake with springs in their steps. They jump out of bed as a screen divided into five scenes shows each of them setting up their Power-Blockers. The five happily converse as the Power-Blockers do their job. Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, and various fishes open their doors in unison and yell, "The hero scientists have saved the day! Yay!" The scientists bask in their new glory as the original duplicator wheezes. Green words appear on its screen, "Next Saturda-" as the machine falls over. The screen fades to black as it is revealed that the episode was just a movie being watched by Sandy and her friends. "Okay, that had to be the cheesiest movie ever..." Mr. Brilliance says. "Sure was!" Patrick replies as a fish identical to Mr. Brilliance walks onscreen. "I'm glad I was a star for once..." says Masterfish. "You're...real?!" the cast shrieks. The special ends as it is revealed that the ending was also part of a movie being watched by a real-life group of children as part of a Saturday morning cartoon marathon. "Wow...that was...odd," they say. The episode ends (for real). Reception Critical reception was positive. Official reviewers called the premiere "an exciting revival of the best Pablor shows" and "even better than the original shows." Although it was only viewed by 6.5 million viewers, the DVD release has earned Nickelodeon over seven hundred million in US dollars already. DVD release On November 30, 2014, Nickelodeon and Paramount Home Entertainment released a digital video disc featuring the special titled "NEW PEOPLE: NEW MOVIE" in the US. The title was not "The Saturday Morning" intentionally, for Nickelodeon wanted fans of NEW PEOPLE who had not yet heard of the return to be able to find the video easily. In Canada, where the NEW PEOPLE episodes produced in 2011 are still airing, the DVD is titled "Le Samedi Matin" (translation: Saturday morning) and features the NEW PEOPLE logo in the upper left-hand corner. Trivia * Although it was never stated in the special, the credits list Masterfish's name as Masterfish Mabsoot. * Mr. Brilliance wears a nametag reading "Mr. Berhtaz Brilliance: Sciencefish." * The clones of SpongeBob and Patrick have names, listed on papers the Patrick clone holds in one scene (DoppleBobber and Patricklone). See also *NEW PEOPLE *Sandy Adventures *Sandy Into the Abyss